Mi angel de amor
by Hentai Hikari-chan
Summary: Eiri Uesugi vuelve a la casa, en donde un día perdió al ser que mas amo en su vida. Los recuerdos le persiguen pero se llevará una gran sorpresa... Dedicado a Nadesiko y Yuna san.


**Título: Mi angel de amor**

**Serie: Gravitation**

**Pareja: YukixShuichi**

**Pues aquí les traigo este fic, que es el primero que he publicado en esta grandiosa pagina. Va completamente dedicado a mis escritoras favoritas Nadesiko Takase y Yuna-san, espero les guste. Nadesiko se que te prometí un Hiro x K pero me hicieron publicar este a punta de pistola. Así que de una vez es como un regalo para ti. Y les aseguro que Gravitation no me pertenece. Ahora a ¡Leer!**

**Mi angel de amor**

**By Hikari-chan**

Érase una vez un joven, el cual se encontraba caminando por lo que una vez fue su casa. Era bastante alto, de cabellos dorados como el oro y ojos gatunos del mismo color.

Mientras caminaba recordaba hechos dolorosos de su pasado que habían ocurrido en esta casa. Ahí había nacido y fue criado hasta que sus padres murieron dejándole todo a él. Era hijo único. Desde que sus padres murieron nunca contó con nadie. Se encerró dentro de si mismo por la pérdida de sus padres, no dejando a nadie acercarse. Se había convertido en ser frívolo, calculador y hasta egoísta. Siempre pensaba en si mismo y en nadie mas. Hasta que llegó él.

El cambió su vida, su corazón y hasta su alma. En esa casa lo había conocido y en ella también lo perdió. Por culpa del maldito destino, el cual te envuelve, te hace feliz y luego te quita lo que mas quieres, haciéndote sufrir.

El lo enseño a amar, pero lo más importante lo enseño a vivir. Lo amo como nunca nadie lo había amado. Entregándole todo con tal de que él fuera feliz. Pero lo tuvo que perder, dejándole un vacío irreparable.

Paró en seco frente a la puerta de esa maldita casa. La cual le traía tantos recuerdos. Después de que él muriera, la abandonó ya que no podía vivir en ella, los recuerdos le enfermaban. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la casa, mientras lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus gatunos ojos, recordando el día en que conoció a ese que le cambió la vida.

**_-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- preguntaba la sirvienta de la casa_ _al abrir la puerta y encontrar a un chico de cabellos rosados, un poco revolcados y ojos grandes de color violeta que hipnotizaban a todo aquel que les viera._**

_**-Bu...buenas- contestó un poco tímido el chico.**_

**_-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- volvió a preguntar la sirvienta un poco ajorada ya que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer._**

**_-Es que... me gustaría hablar con el patrón de la casa- el pelirosa bajo la mirada, ya que la mujer lo miró penetrantemente, casi atravesándolo con la mirada. _**

**_-Lo siento, en estos momentos no se encuentra. Pero si me dice para que lo necesita, podría ayudarlo._ **

_**-Necesito trabajo, y pues me gustaría hablar con él a ver si tiene algo para mi.**_

**_En esos momentos llegó un hombre en caballo, bajándose de éste y acercándose a la puerta. Dejando a un atónito pelirosa por la hermosura y seguridad que emanaba este hombre._**

**_-Patrón!- la sirvienta bajo su cabeza en forma de bienvenida y respeto. Pero a el rubio solo le llamo la atención el chico que se encontraba al lado de ésta. Lo observó con sus gatunos ojos, analizándolo de pies a cabeza. _**

_**-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- el pelirosa se puso demasiado nervioso, tartamudeando al hablar.**_

_**-¿U...us...usted...e..es...el...pa...patrón?- preguntó con un poco de dificultad.**_

_**El hombre rubio lo observó detenidamente, clavando su mirada dorada con la mirada violeta, haciendo sonrojar al chico pelirosa por este acto.**_

_**-Si, soy yo.**_

**_-Pu...pues yo venía para ver si usted tendría algo de trabajo para mí. Es que estoy desempleado y me recomendaron esta hacienda y pues...- el pelirosa siguió hablando hasta de su familia que no entraba al caso._**

**_-¿En qué eres bueno?- interrumpió rápidamente el rubio, molestándose un poco por la mucha habladuría del chico._**

**_-Pues..., se tratar la tierra y también se tratar con caballos-el chico dijo todo esto observando el suelo, no podía mantener la mirada con la dorada, ese hombre le intimidaba mucho._**

**_El rubio se lo pensó bien. No necesitaba trabajadores, eso era lo mas que tenía. Pero ese chico tenía algo que le robaba toda su atención. No sabía si era su mirada, su inocencia o su timidez. Deseaba conocerlo mejor y vino a su mente una idea._**

**_-¿Sabes tomar notas y trabajar con papelería?_**

_**-No mucho pero puedo aprender.**_

**_-Pues necesito un ayudante para hacer sumas de dinero y trabajar con algunos inversionistas., ¿crees que puedes con este cargo?- el chico levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la dorada y bastante seguro de si mismo asintió con su cabeza._**

_**-Si, si puedo.**_

_**-¿Y cuál es su nombre?- preguntaba el rubio mientras que con su mano invitaba a pasar adentro al pelirosa. **_

_**-Shuichi, Shindou Shuichi.**_

Así fue como conoció a ese ángel de cabellos rosados que le dio vida y esperanzas. Subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a un cuarto, que mas bien parecía un despacho. Se infiltró en el despacho, que aún contenía algunos muebles y un escritorio. Pasó sus dedos por la superficie del escritorio, volviendo a su mente el recuerdo de Shuichi, el chico que le cambio la vida. El día en que renuncio tan solo por como él lo trataba.

**_-¿Tienes todo listo?- preguntaba un rubio que entraba al despacho, azotando fuertemente la puerta, un POCO furioso._**

_**-Yo..., no, aún no tengo los papeles listos- bajo la cabeza el pelirosa, que se encontraba sentado en una pequeña mesa, con muchos papeles encima de esta.**_

**_-¡Te dije que los necesitaba para AHORA!-comenzó a gritar un mas que furioso rubio, golpeando fuertemente con su mano la mesa donde se encontraba el pelirosa-¡No se ni para que te contrate, no me sirves de mucho! ¡Tendré problemas con los trabajadores si no tengo esos papeles hechos ahora!. ¿Es qué no puedes ser buen ayudante?_**

_**Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las hermosas mejillas del pelirosa- pero us...usted me mando a hacer otros papeles, no me dijo que estos eran tan importantes.**_

**_El rubio solo se endureció mas- ¡No me importa, te dije claramente que necesitaba los papeles para el día de hoy!- se alejó de la mesa, acercándose a su escritorio- y deja de llorar que necesito trabajadores no llorones._**

**_Con esto el pelirosa no pudo aguantar mas, levantándose de su lugar y golpeando fuertemente la mesa- ¡BASTA, usted no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así. ¿Se cree que puede tratar a los demás como le pegue la gana por ser tan solo el patrón!.¡ Ya me canse de sus tratos!- el pelirosa clavó su mirada llorosa en la de un muy sorprendido Eiri Uesugi- He trabajado por mucho tiempo con usted, señor Uesugi, pero ya no tolerare estos tratos. ¡RENUNCIO!_**

_**El pelirosa se acerco a la puerta pero cuando iba a abrirla, sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro derecho.**_

**_-Lo siento mucho, Shuichi. Disculpa mi irritabilidad en estos días. Podré ser irritable pero no tonto como para dejar ir a uno de mis mejores trabajadores. Por favor, no renuncies._**

**_El ojivioleta quedó atontado por unos momentos. Nunca pensó ver al rubio en forma casi suplicante para que no se fuera. Al voltearse quedó frente a frente con su patrón. Sonrojándose al estar tan cerca de él._**

**_-Es..esta bien, no me iré.-sonriendo nerviosamente. El rubio solo atinó a sonreír suavemente y a alejarse._**

**_-Entonces a trabajar- el pelirosa solo asintió y se dirigió rápidamente a su lugar de trabajo. _**

El rubio salió del despacho, dirigiéndose a la que una vez fue su recámara. En la cual hizo muchas veces suyo a su pelirosa. En el lugar en el cual dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, dejándolos libres. Descubriendo nuevas sensaciones. En esa recámara descubrió el verdadero significado del amor. Descubriendo que su pequeño de pelo rosado también sentía lo mismo por él. Ambos se amaron día y noche en esa recámara. Jurándose que estarían juntos para siempre.

Pero esa recámara también traía malos recuerdos. En ese lugar fue donde el pelirosa respiró su último aliento. Donde se entregó a los brazos de la muerte, dejándolo solo en este mundo cruel. Tomó asiento en la cama, recobrando su mente los recuerdos de la primera noche junto con el pelirosa, la noche en que ambos se declararon su amor. La noche en que ambos unieron sus cuerpos, fundiendo sus almas y corazones, haciéndose un solo cuerpo. Las lágrimas amenazaban nuevamente por salir de sus hermosos ojos, mientras recordaba esa noche, como si la estuviera viendo en esos momentos.

**_El rubio se encontraba parado frente a la ventana, observando unos hermosos puntos brillantes en el cielo llamados estrellas. Mientras pensaba en ese sentimiento tan extraño que sentía siempre que estaba cerca de su ayudante, Shuichi. Sentía una inmensa felicidad el tenerlo cerca, ver esa hermosa sonrisa que deslumbraría al mismísimo Dios. Esos hermosos ojos que siempre demostraban felicidad, esperanzas, vida..., amor. _**

_**Esa noche le diría todo lo que sentía. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, el poder decirle esas palabras que le eran tan difíciles a él. Dos golpes a la puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Contestando un "Adelante", sabiendo de antemano quien era ese que tocaba a su puerta. **_

_**El pelirosa entró un poco nervioso. Su patrón nunca lo había llamado a su cuarto. El rubio volteó a ver a su invitado, quedando sorprendido con la hermosa vista que tenía frente a él. El pelirosa tenía la cabeza agachada, con un fuerte tono rojo cubriendo sus mejillas y sus manos atrás de su cuerpo. Ese chico era sumamente hermoso, inocente. Te incitaba a devorarlo sin piedad. **_

**_El de ojos violetas no pudo soportar tanto silencio alrededor de ambos, rompiéndolo con sus dulces palabras- ¿Para qué me mandó a llamar, Patrón?- el rubio solo se acerco mas al chico, hasta tomar la barbilla de éste entre sus largos dedos. El pelirosa se sorprendió, alejándose hacía atrás, tratando de no tener a ese hombre tan cerca suyo. Ese hombre que le hacía perder la noción del tiempo, ese hombre que le había conquistado el corazón con tan solo una mirada._**

_**-¿Qué...qué hace?- pregunto un mas que nervioso pelirosa, observando a los ojos dorados, sintiendo como éste poco a poco se acercaba hasta sentir su cálido aliento en sus labios.**_

**_-Shuichi, no me trates de patrón. Esta noche no te he llamado como ayudante, te he llamado tan solo para decirte todo lo que siento por tí...-el pelirosa abrió sus hermosos ojos ámbar en signo de sorpresa. Su corazón latía rápidamente, sintiendo que dentro de poco este se saldría de su pecho-...te tengo que decir que has sido lo mas hermoso que ha llegado a mi vida. He aprendido a vivir y amar gracias a tí. Me has sacado del dolor con tus hermosos ojos y tu hermosa sonrisa. Me has dado esperanzas de vida. Me has enseñado la lección más importante de la vida, vivir para amar y ser amado. Has roto todo el hielo a mí alrededor con tu calor ese calor que también me ha salvado de la miseria. Te amo con todo mi corazón._**

**_-Eiri...- fue lo único que pronunciaron sus labios, ya que toda palabra fue callada por los labios del rubio, comenzando un beso suave, cariñoso. El rubio lo tomó en un fuerte abrazo, acercándolo más a su cuerpo, un abrazo casi posesivo. Sintiendo como el pelirosa le correspondía, abrazándolo por el cuello, acercándose más a su cuerpo._**

**_Se separaron por falta de oxígeno. Pero no significando que ahí habían terminado. Ambos recorrieron sus cuerpos, descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, nuevos placeres. Reconociendo con las manos todas las partes de sus cuerpos._**

**_Terminaron en la cama, fundidos en un abrazo, solo cuerpo con cuerpo. Ambos tocando el cielo en medio del éxtasis, en un mar de placer que ambos habían creado. Demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban. En su mundo solo existiendo ellos dos. Eiri sintió como su amante se tensaba debajo de él, ambos llegando a la cúspide del placer._**

**_Terminando cansados y abrazados. Así, hasta el próximo día. Cada amante, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, jurándose amor eterno. Ambos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo, esperando un nuevo día juntos._**

Las lágrimas corrían descaradamente por las mejillas del rubio. Pasando suavemente la mano por las sábanas, aspirando el suave olor de su gran amor que aún yacía en ellas.

Pero sintió frío. El frío de la muerte. La maldita muerte que se llevo la mitad de su alma, la mitad de su vida. Su querido pelirosa había muerto por culpa de una maldita enfermedad, la cual no tenía cura. Una enfermedad que acabo completamente con su pelirosa. Haciendo desaparecer su color, el brillo de sus ojos y la fuerza de su cuerpo. Maldito destino que hace sufrir, maldita muerte que te arrebata de los brazos a quienes más quieres. Nunca se resignó a su perdida. Aun le quedaba un gran vacío en el corazón que nada pudo rellenar.

Su llanto se acrecentó al recordar el día de la muerte de su amante. El día en que su mundo desapareció, el día en el que él también murió.

**_El pelirosa se encontraba tendido en la cama respirando con dificultad. A su lado se encontraba el rubio, con lagrimas en sus ojos luchando por salir. Sintiendo que a su pequeño no le quedaba mucho tiempo._**

**_El chico abrió lentamente sus ojos con pesadez, como si le doliera el abrirlos. Observo a su amado que se encontraba a su lado. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no deseaba partir dejándolo solo. El rubio se había aferrado mucho a él y su partida le causaría mucho dolor. Un dolor que nada podría aliviar._**

_**-E...Eiri- trato de hablar, de despedirse de su amor. **_

**_-No, no hables. No desperdicies tus pocas energías- el rubio agarró fuertemente la mano de su amante. Ya el momento había llegado._**

**_-Per...perdóname- el pelirosa comenzó a derramar unas pocas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos, sucediéndole lo mismo al rubio. _**

_**-No, no tengo nada que perdonarte. No tienes la culpa de nada. Gracias a tí he sido muy feliz, he sabido lo que es el amor.**_

_**-Yo...yo...te...te...amo...con...to...todo...mi...corazón**_

**_-Yo también te amo- el pelirosa le dedico una última sonrisa al de ojos dorados. Cerrando sus ojos, entregándose a los brazos de la muerte. Dejando a un rubio llorando amargamente su partida, éste tratando de que se quedara. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que los ojos del pelirosa cerraron para nunca volverlos a abrir._**

**_-NOOOOOOOOO!- el rubio gritó amargamente. Llorando la partida de su amado, la mitad de su alma. Sintiendo un vacío, el mismo que sentía antes de conocer al pelirosa. El vacío que solo él había llenado. _**

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas. El no haciendo nada por secarlas. Solo dejándolas salir para ver si así su purgatorio terminaba. Para ver si así su dolor se consumaba. Se levanto no aguantando más su dolor, saliendo rápidamente de ese cuarto que tanto malos como buenos recuerdos traía a su mente.

Sintiéndose preso del mas absoluto miedo de verse solo, sin compañía, sin amor. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tropezándose con sus propios pies, sintiendo como caía contra los escalones, sintiendo todo oscurecerse después de un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-Eiri...despierta...Eiri...Todavía no es tu hora...despierta...

El rubio abrió sus ojos con pesadez, tocándose su cabeza instantáneamente, buscando con recelo la persona que le llamaba. Su corazón se contrajo en un fuerte latido, mientras que sus ojos no creían lo que veía. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, rápidamente derramándose por sus mejillas.

-Shu...shuichi

-Así es- y para su sorpresa se encontraba ahí, parado frente a él, con sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, su hermosa sonrisa juguetona, con una hermosa luz a su alrededor y unas grandes alas que casi lo arropaban.

Corrió hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente, sintiendo como ese cuerpo le recibía, sintiendo como su dolor se apaciguaba.

-Shuichi, mi Shuichi- el mencionado separó al rubio de su cuerpo, tomándolo por la barbilla para que ambas miradas se encontraran. Ámbar fundiéndose con dorado.

-He venido a decirte que pares de sufrir. Sigue viviendo por tí, por los dos. Este vacío que sientes en tu corazón, reemplázalo con amor. Ese amor que me demostraste muchas veces. Yo siempre te amaré y cuidare de tí...-el pelirosa coloco su mano en el pecho del rubio-..siempre estaré en tu corazón-le dio un suave beso en los labios. Siendo esta la última despedida-Prométemelo.

-Si Shuichi, te lo prometo- dijo entre lágrimas, besando nuevamente los labios del pelirosa. No queriéndolo dejar ir, pero sabiendo que lo tenía que hacer, aun que esto le doliera demasiado.

-Adios Eiri...

-Adios Shuichi...-se despidieron ambos. El rubio observando como su sol se apagaba, como esa luz lo abandonaba. Sintiéndose nuevamente preso de las tinieblas pero liberando las cadenas que lo ataban a ellas, gracias a una promesa que había hecho. Teniendo algo por que vivir...por el y por su gran amor.

Camino hacía afuera, observando el cielo. Descubriendo que ya la noche había arropado con su hermoso velo negro el cielo azulado. Observando las estrellas y la luna llena que alumbraban todo a su paso, como faroles en el cielo.

Prometiéndose una vida nueva, una para los dos. Para él y para su ángel...su ángel de amor.

**Notas de la autora: **Se que el final no estuvo **WOW**, pero estoy conforme con la historia. Me encanto escribirla, aun que no es mi primer fic escrito, si es el primero que he publicado. Espero sinceramente que les haiga gustado a todas y me haría muy feliz el recibir unos cuantos reviews para así saber si quedo bien o no. Nadesiko y Yuna-san espero que les haiga gustado. Nadesiko, el Hiro x K vendrá prontito, estoy haciéndole unos cuantos arreglos para luego publicarlo. Pues chicas(os) esto es todo, ¡hasta la próxima!.


End file.
